Earl Hickey, Jr.
Earl Hickey, Jr. is the son of Joy and unknown man. He was born April 3, 2002 and named after Earl Hickey, Joy's ex-husband. His surname was not changed to that of his parents, as Darnell felt this would be a waste of money. It was assumed for most of the series that Darnell Turner was his father but it turns out not to be the case. Early life Before Season 1 Season 1 Joy demanded that Earl gave half of his $100,000 lotto winnings to her to help raise "his" kids. As Dodge and Earl Jr. ran around the house, Earl reminded her that they were not his childre jjshow with Darnell . Earl Jr. attended Joy and Darnell's wedding. At the wedding rehersal, Earl Jr. needed to use the toilet just as Earl decided to tell Darnell that he had slept with Joy, and so Joy took Earl into the bathroom with her so she could talk him out of it whilst Earl Jr. used the toilet . He went to the Right Choice Ranch in 2005 with Dodge. Earl took the boys to Mystery Fun Land to make up for an item on the List, but found it was shut down. The boys forgave Earl and crossed the item off the List . Earl Jr.'s birthday unites some of Earl's old friend, including Ralph Mariano. Earl Jr. complains that, despite being five, there are only four candles on his cake, which prompts Joy to put her cigarette in as the fifth candle . Earl Jr. and Dodge went away to Darnell's parent's house for Mother's Day . Season 2 When Darnell was allowed back into the house after Joy kicked him out, Earl. Jr and Dodge both were very happy. Darnell decided to tell them, as a bedtime story, what really happened to him as Harry Monroe . Joy took some pills in order to relax for court as soon as she did their new neighbors David Hayes and Tina Hayes moved their RV closer to her trailer so they could have a bigger front yard. Because of the pills Joy did nothing until David threw a beer can at Earl Jr.'s head which made Joy pay David and Tina a visit. Joy told them she was taking pills but because David hit Earl Jr. in the head she was going stop taking them, then come back in three days when the happy wore off and break up David's teeth unless they moved away from her trailer which David and Tina agreed would be a good idea to do . Earl and Randy rebuilt Dodge and Earl Jr.’s playhouse for the news after Earl destroyed the old playhouse when he was drunk . Season 3 Dodge and Earl Jr. wouldn’t stop complaining that they hated homework and baths, so Joy told them a story about two whiny brats who wouldn't do their homework and their hot mother flies the boys through the air to meet someone who didn't do their homework who ended up getting killed by a train. Then the hot mother takes the boys to visit a big slob who was so disgusting that moss grows on him, and things start sticking to him. First crumbs, then mice, then cars and buildings, Canada, etc., until he gets so heavy he falls off the Earth onto God's desk who squishes the slob with his coffee cup. Joy tells her frightened boys to remember to listen to what she says or God will kill them . While Joy was giving birth Dodge and Earl Jr. had to be looked after by Catalina, she didn't know what to do with them as when she was a child she would get in trouble for not working if she played games. Dodge and Earl Jr. taught Catalina how to be a kid and played games although she wasn't a good sport . After Earl, Ralph and Ralph knock over Joy and Darnell’s trailer Dodge and Earl Jr. had to live in the Crab Shack until it was up right again. Earl Jr. had to sleep on the pool table while Dodge slept under it . Season 4 Joy tried to trick the "Make a Wish" foundation into believing that Dodge and Earl Jr. were dying by trying to force them to give the family free goods . Earl found out Joy scamming a man called Arthur Hill by sending pictures of Earl. Jr to him once a month to get $100 because he thought he was helping children in Africa. Earl manage to get the money Joy took from Arthur by tricking her and gave it back to Arthur . When Joy upset Randy took every stuffed animal from the claw machine, he took some Shark Adrenaline to stand up to Joy and took the animals back including the penguin Earl Jr. was playing with. But when Earl Jr. started to cry Randy came to his senses and went to give the penguin back, but Earl who thought Randy was still under the influence of the Adrenaline deliberately hit him with his car . It was revealed that Earl Jr. is not the biological son of Darnell Turner Notes *Earl Jr.'s real father remains in an unwritten script of My Name is Earl's Season 5. On October 1, 2013 Greg Garcia took part in an AMA on Reddit and was asked who Earl Jr.'s real father was, and he responded, saying: "We never really got the chance to fully figure it out but the talk in the writers room was that Earl Jr’s Dad was going to be someone famous. Like Dave Chappelle or Lil John. Someone that came to town on tour and Joy slept with. But when we got canceled we never got the chance to figure it out. I was worried about doing a cliffhanger but I asked NBC if it was safe to do one at the end of the season and they told me it was. I guess it wasn’t." Turner, Earl Jr. Turner, Earl Jr. Turner, Earl Jr. Turner, Earl Jr. Turner, Earl Jr. Turner, Earl Jr. Turner, Earl Jr. Category:Characters on Earl's list